


Nights

by Otori0



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean this is hitokazu we're talking about, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Both Hitori and Kazuaki preferred night over day. It was their moment of peace when nobody could bother them and they could completely forget the outside world.
Relationships: Nanaki Kazuaki/Uzune Hitori
Kudos: 4





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have hatoful brainrot again but little time bc of exams so you'll have to do with this short thing

Both Hitori and Kazuaki preferred night over day. It was their moment of peace when nobody could bother them and they could completely forget about the outside world.  
They could curl up between blankets, shoulders barely touching, and talk about little nothings or simply be there, breathing, because in the end that's what their lives amounted to. 

However, nights had bad things as well. It was their most sensitive moment, when a nightmare could have either of them shivering for minutes that felt like an eternity, and they ended up showing their most vulnerable side —to an extent in Hitori's case, as he couldn't allow to show much—. Because of this, it was common for them to sleep together and comfort each other when they had panic attacks or anxiety at night. 

Sometimes, they felt unbelievably soft, and Hitori would place soft kisses around Kazuaki's cheeks and hands, holding him close as they gazed at the starry sky beyond the window in their moment of most intimacy. Kazuaki was surprisingly a clingy person, and he carved affection in a daily basis. Most of the time, Hitori gave him the bare minimum and couldn't be bothered to spoil him any more, but there was these special occasions when the sky was so beautiful that even Hitori, as stone-hearted as he was, felt like indulging in cuddles and hugs. 

There were also days when Kazuaki was the first to fall asleep, tucked in the bed comfortably, and Hitori looked at him while all types of thoughts invaded him.  
Things from "he seems so relaxed and cute" to "when will I find the right chance to get rid of him". But that was just how Hitori was. Rotten to the core. 

And suddenly, Kazuaki would move a little, making the sheets rustle, and whisper Hitori's names as he probably dreamt of something nice — something like the two of them living happily with no worries. And then, Hitori's heart might have or might have not skipped a beat and his cheeks might have reddened the tiniest bit. 

In nights like these, Hitori didn't hate Kazuaki's company. And if he felt like it, he could maybe even give him a kiss in the lips before embracing him and falling asleep again. 

That was the night for them. That was all there was to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them


End file.
